Easy Silence
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie has never had something so easy in her life. Season 5 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

This would take place a few days before the end of Season 5. I wanted a talk between Arizona and George; I wish we had that on the show. Or Arizona and Erica but I doubt that will happen.

* * *

Dr. Arizona Robbins was sitting in her office. She had mountains of paper work due to the lack of hours in the day. Her hair was tied back, her scrubs had a little blood on them and she was ready to go home, take a hot bath, have a glass of wine and then go to bed. But because she was the head of the department she had paperwork to do before that could happen.

When there was a knock on the door she looked up and saw the person she least expected to see. "Dr. O'Malley, can I help you with something?" Her mouth dried out as the words left it. She didn't want to talk to Callie's ex-husband but she pushed that out of her mind for a moment.

"Dr. Robbins, can we talk?" He looked a little nervous. He was a young resident and she was the head of the PEDS department. He walked into her office, it was a good size one with a window to the outside, shutting her door he sat in a chair before looking back at her. "About Callie?"

Arizona slowly turned her chair to face the man before her. On the walls were her diplomas, on her desk photos of children she saved and her family. This room was so bright and pink and happy and the contrast to George's face was harsh. "Go ahead Dr. O'Malley." She whispered.

George shifted for a moment, trying to find the words to talk to his ex-wife's lover, female lover. After a moment he stopped trying and just opened his mouth. "Callie has been hurt by everyone she ever put her heart on the line for." He whispered, looking at his left hand, his ring less hand a moment. "I was the second man who she married or came close to who cheated on her. The first was during her time in med school." George didn't know many details but from what he did know James slept with every woman he could when he was with Callie. She found out when three of them showed up pregnant.

Arizona looked at the face of the man before her, she saw the hurt, the pain, the guilt all rolled up on his face. Her heart broke a little when she thought of Callie being hurt by anyone, male or female. She didn't say anything, she wanted him to go on and soon enough he did.

"I don't know how much she told you about her past. I know it's soon in your relationship." George muttered, almost not saying anymore. "But when she and Dr. Hahn got together there was a change in her, I think a part of her that was always there, one she suppressed came out. Callie's heart was shattered when Dr. Hahn left the way she did."

Arizona closed her eyes, she couldn't think of how much it would hurt to be walked out on like that. To be just left when so much of your life was up in the air. She knew that Callie had been hurt but George was telling her the missing parts she was glad she knew but hated that Callie went though.

"Then she met you." George whispered softly. "She met you and none of it mattered anymore. She was happier than I have ever seen her outside of an OR. The Badass Ortho girl was back, she was back and better than she had ever been. She came to me and forgave me, and for the first time I believed that she meant it. She didn't have the look in her eyes she has had since the moment out marriage went wrong. She hasn't had the look in her eye of a woman who is broken." He looked into the eyes of the woman that put Callie back together. "I wanted to thank you for that. Not just because I know she isn't mad at me anymore, but because she is finally with a person who is good to and for her."

Arizona took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she let it out. "I find her breathtakingly stunning. I find her laugh mesmerizing. I find her cooking to be the best I have ever had. I sleep with her and I don't have bad dreams anymore." She looked into the eyes of the man who had left scars on the heart of the woman who she was starting to fall for. "I promise to take care of her George. I don't run away from the people that mean the most to me."

George nodded slowly, not looking her in the eyes anymore. "Thank you for putting Callie back together." Slowly he reached out his hand for her to take, shaking her hand then kissing her cheek before walking out.

Arizona got a text message on her cell almost as soon as George left. Callie wanted to know if she was going to come over. Arizona couldn't help but smile and text her back yes. One of the best parts of being gay, in her mind at least, was you could cuddle and not worry about having to have sex. She and Callie were experts at cuddling.

Arizona finished her paperwork up in record time; she needed Callie after talking to George. She left her car there and walked the short walk to Callie's. Cristina was working so it would just be the two of them. She knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Callie still in scrubs.

"Hello Calliope." Arizona smiled softly, kissing the raven hair beauty.

"Hello Arizona." Callie moved so Arizona could enter the apartment. "How was work?" She asked, handing her a glass of her favorite wine. Arizona smiled and took a sip.

"It was fine. No one died today." She finished the wine off quickly. "You want to shower first or second?" She asked, knowing they both needed them and weren't ready to share the shower.

"You can go first, but save me some hot water." Callie gave her a playfully stern look. Last time Arizona forgot that Callie needed to shower too and used all the hot water.

About an hour later Arizona was laying in Callie's bed wearing one of Callie's old college t-shirts, the dark material making her skin look paler than it was. Her hair was damp from the shower she took the hour before. Callie was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, wearing a tank top and boy shorts. The Latina walked out of the bathroom, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail and slipped into bed.

Arizona and Callie moved toward each other, legs tangling, arms wrapping around the other's body to keep them close, to make sure the other was there to stay. Callie stroked the back of Arizona's neck, her weak spot; Arizona stroked Callie's weak spot, her hip.

They didn't say anything as they lay in the dark room, hearing the other breathing slowly in and out was enough for now. Neither had ever had a relationship where silence was this easy. Neither had been with another person where what wasn't said somehow meant more than what was. The woman stroked their lover's skin. Both knew how the other liked to be touched at this point. Arizona liked to have a stronger touch; Callie's bone breaking hands were perfect for it. Callie liked a softer touch and Arizona was nearly perfect at doing what she wanted.

Callie kissed Arizona's nose softly. "We should go to sleep." Her eyes were closed and she was half way there. "I will make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning if you make some of those strawberry banana smoothies."

"Deal." Arizona whispered, stroking Callie's face softly. She placed a very soft kiss to Callie's lips before drifting off her dream land.


End file.
